


Into The Night [Version 4 - Kihyun]

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Series: Into The Night [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cemetery, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gen, Gothic, Halloween, Into The Night, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, MX, Mausoleum, NSFW, Orgasm, POV, POV reader, Romance, Series, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Top Yoo Kihyun, Vampire Fetish, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampirism, Vers. 4, Version 4, cock - Freeform, cum, explicit - Freeform, graveyard, kpop, mature - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, romantic, vampire, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: A/N: I am here with another one! This time, it’s the fourth part of the seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much that I decided to write seven segments. Kihyun is the portrayed in this fanfiction as the ancient, cemetery dwelling, Gothic style vampire who will forever be alone in their immortality. I loved this one. Enjoy!





	Into The Night [Version 4 - Kihyun]

It wasn’t that you were fascinated by cemeteries per se, but rather that you were fascinated with the afterlife in general. There had to be something out there. This life couldn’t be it. How do you explain the heavy feeling you get when you enter an old home, or the energy of the living area of the recently deceased? It couldn’t be as simple as “you live, you die”. You had always questioned what happened after you died, and with religion always floating around, you weren’t really sure what exactly you believed in—except for ghosts. Ghosts you definitely believed in.

When you were young, you saw your first ghost. She was benevolent, tall, a dusty grey, and dressed in Victorian clothes. She hung around the hallway that led to your bedroom in your childhood home. Sometimes she paced, and at other times she was completely still. You were old enough to understand that she wasn’t really tangible like you were, and that she meant you no harm at all—she was just simply there for whatever reason. This was long before you understood how residual spiritualism worked. You were not afraid of her, but rather you were comforted by her. In mixed company, you even referred to her as ‘grandmother’. Your mom was a little worried by what she would call an ‘imaginary friend’, and your school counselor tried to tell you it was just your overactive imagination; but you knew better.

Since then, you had found yourself fascinated by the paranormal. Sure, it scared the hell out of you at times, but it was all worth it for the thrill of seeing life past death. You scouted out places that were supposedly haunted, places where there were several reports of activity on the premises. Honestly, a lot of them were easily debunked—paranoid ladies in an old house, and crackpots that want to put their home on some kind of historical map thinking that a haunting would qualify them as a landmark; but it doesn’t exactly work that way. In short, you were a part-time paranormal novice who spent their days at the coffee shop, talking your coworkers ears off about ghosts and history—you could practically hear their eyes roll when you got to chatting passionately.

Cemeteries, though? Most of them weren’t haunted at all, residual energies generally inhabiting the home in which the deceased once lived, their energy having coated it like snow in the winter months; but their “final resting place” underground wasn’t exactly a place that ghosts tend to frequent. It might not have made much sense that spirits were more linked to their physical spaces and possessions than their own body, but that’s just how it was most of the time. But this wasn’t ‘most of the time’, this was the exception.

Seven Gardens Cemetery was the epitome of paranormal activity in the far-off corner of the dreamy town of St. Vincent. As heavy as the fog was around the area, even during the daylight hours, it made sense that people would have eerie feelings in this place. It looked spooky, even to someone well versed in the macabre, but that’s why you were there; to figure out what was feeling, and what was true haunt. You had looked at maps of the place several times when planning this trip, and said map actually resided in the side pocket of your backpack, just in case you needed it while on the grounds.

Your skin prickled with anticipation as you parked a good way from the iron gates to the cemetery. You hadn’t exactly asked for permission to be on the grounds, so you didn’t want to raise any suspicion by having an unfamiliar vehicle by the entrance for an inordinate amount of time—especially when you planned to spend some real quality time inside of those gates.

It was nearing eleven in the evening when you managed your way onto the path, and into the mouth of the grounds. Darkness had settled in the cemetery, and the lack of street lights made the atmosphere perfect for anyone looking for a thrilling, spooky place—but for you, it was a pretty normal place. Scanning a few of the older looking headstones, you noted the last names and the dates, tracing a few family lines for the fun of it—nothing of note yet.

There were a few moments, when a twig snap or howling wind would catch your ear, making you jump a bit, but that could have just been the paranoia that came with trespassing. Continuing on the path, you found yourself eventually arriving at the heart of the cemetery, a gorgeous gazebo and stone garden, which would have been very tranquil, and relaxing had it been well-kept, but currently it was horrendously overgrown, and any sight of fish had turned to death in a muddy grave. You almost felt sorry for them, especially if they were koi.

It had been nearly an hour, and you had neither seen nor heard anything remotely resembling paranormal activity, and you were beginning to think you’d sent yourself on quite the wild goose chase. Sighing, you would lean against the gazebo, glancing off towards the left side of the cemetery, to the parts that you hadn’t yet explored. Not far from where you stood, between two large trees, stood a huge, gorgeous mausoleum, the structure erected in the perfect position to be worshiped by the moon, and not the street lights. Even with the dim natural light on its visage, you could see a flickering glint from within, as if it were candlelight—but there should be no reason for flame, or ulterior light sources of any kind, the need for candles, lanterns or the like obsolete to the dead.

For a second, you felt nearly afraid to investigate, but after you swelled your chest with the faux pride of an idiot about to force themselves into an unknown and possibly terrifying situation, you pranced on. Moving through the grass, more than likely being impolite to a few graves that were long since forgotten, you strode towards the dark stone mausoleum, eyeing the door, praying that it wasn’t locked, chained, or bolted shut. As your hand reached for it, you flexed your fingers, one eye squinting as you gripped the handle, pulling it slowly. It was a bit rusted, and screeched like a demon’s call as it gave, only opening with enough space for you to squeeze inside. It was a tight fit, but once you were in, you were in.

Scanning the place, you were in absolute awe of what you saw. Candles. So many candles. You could practically smell the wax, and it invaded your nostrils pleasantly, making you inhale deep. A few were out, but the place rivaled a Catholic church in volume. Running your fingers across a shape in the wax that led to a stagnant drip, you found yourself fascinated by the texture. You’d only ever seen things like this in the movies, and you were mesmerized by it all now, completely forgetting why you were there and what you should be searching for—Who lit all of these candles anyway?

“Pretty, aren’t they all?” Came a voice from seemingly nowhere, causing you to spin around, heart hammering as you stared towards the back of the mausoleum. Chest heaving, you wrinkled your brows. Maybe you were hearing things. It was until the voice filled the room again that you saw him, a gorgeous face, direct eyes and a gentle tone, creeping from the shadows in the most sensual way you’d ever witnessed, “…I’ve grown quite the collection over the last century.”

He stepped into the area, and you swore your heart had stopped. He was so beautiful, quite possibly the most beautiful creature you had ever seen in your life. His hands locked at the curve of his tailbone, keeping his posture perfect, the male tilted his head, the pale column of his throat accentuated with a thick black choker, the veins beneath a perfect blue and his lips a dusty rose, and the most alluring shape. You weren’t sure if you were short of breath because of the scare, or rather how gorgeous the male looked. Deadly.

In a flash, much like lightening, he was much closer, his hands remaining clasped behind his back, his body leaning forward, the point of his nose in your personal space. You stared up at him with wide eyes, watching as his lips peeled open, revealing perfectly white fangs to you, their sharp point accentuated by the pink of his tongue, the roll of the tip causing his words to strike you in the most sensual way, making you quake, “What are you doing in my home? How did you know I was here, darling?”

“I didn’t know anyone lived here—I…I was just—” You backed up, but there was hardly anywhere for you to go, your tailbone meeting a gothic metal railing, ceasing your movement. You swallowed hard, your eyes so focused you nearly went cross-eyed, your eyes watering a bit in fear.

“You where what? Snooping?” The man approached you, but he never seemed to take a step. It was almost as if he glided towards you, the color of his eyes becoming all the more intense the closer he got—you could almost swear that his pupils had swallowed the color whole, like a predator who had just seen its prey, “Naughty little thing.”

“I wasn’t snooping! I was just—” You didn’t know what to say to get yourself out of this situation, and if you were honest, you had no idea what he was planning. You had really stepped in it this time, but in your defense, you never thought that someone would just be ‘living’ in an antiquated mausoleum.

“Oh, trespassing then?” He nearly hissed, the sound of his voice almost as if he had some sort of lisp, or his teeth were in the way. You cursed yourself for noticing unimportant things of the like, thinking that you should be focusing on getting out of here, and away from this man that looked at you as if you were the last drop of water in a barren desert. He tipped his head, halting nearly two feet from you, though his energy read as kinetic potential, the air around you denser with him in it.

“Honestly, mister, I didn’t mean to…I was only looking for ghosts.” You tried your best to reason with him, to make him understand why you had quite literally broken into his home. “I heard this place was haunted and I—”

“You found…a vampire.” He cut off your words like a hot knife through butter, “—and now you know about me…what’s to be done about that, hm?” He forced an artificial breath through his perfectly prominent lips, his tongue flicking the air after. With a twinge of a brow, he lifted his chin, allowing his eyes to roll down your form. “Perhaps naughty little things like you should be punished.”

“Please, Mister.” You weren’t sure that you believed in vampires, and you were even less sure by this point that you weren’t dreaming this. He was more than alluring, and some part of your soul was entranced by him, called towards him; and you found yourself fighting hard not to follow its whims.

“Call me Kihyun darling…” He all but growled, his shoulders lifting a bit, bringing more attention to the gorgeous shape of his collarbones, that choker moving slightly with his adam’s apple beneath it. Every word had you throbbing.

“K-kihyun…?” You repeated, your tongue lingering for far too long at the vermilion border of your lips. His name tasted of sin, and you found yourself even more swayed—almost dizzy with an odd, washing need, like a hot flash coming over you, calling yourself to him.

“Mmn, yes. – Come here. Now.” He commanded, though you swore his voice never got above the tone of a whisper. He used his chin to gesture, the point of it, pulling you forward until you were close enough to him to smell the dust of ancient years in his clothes, and the cool chill of stone that lingered on his contours.

“I-I…” You whimpered as his hands came forward, forcing your backpack off of you and to the ground. He took time taking your shirt from you, the cold of his fingers more than soothing to your flushed skin, more than pleasurable. You moaned gently, and he drug digits down your front, touching nipples and lower, your eyes following his hands, admiring their transparent skin, every part of you he touched instantly aroused.

“Very naughty indeed…” He looked into your eyes, his hand disappearing into your underwear, your body hunching as a strike of pleasure overtook your sensitive nerves, your body on fire with arousal, possessing you like a soul malevolently tortured.

***************

Red satin billowed over stone, wrinkled and shaking like a tainted maidenhead. Atop it, you were being taken ravenously, your legs spread, and locked around the vampire’s hips, your head thrown back and body contorting wildly to his will, back arching so hard you swore it would break. Your muscles spasmed hard, seeming as if they would never stop, the fabric beneath you stained dark by the rush of fluids he had pulled from you.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your nails scratching as skin that would not conceive wounds. His teeth drug against your neck, following the pale column to its apex, pin pricking at the top of your chest, lips locking against skin, sucking blood from the muscle there. He groaned wildly, muffled behind the pump of blood from just over your heart. Pulling back, he snarled, blood tainting his lips and dripping down his chin as he looked down at you, your chest heaving with a powerful need like nothing you’d ever felt. The pain washed in pleasure called to you, and your toes pointed, taking every thrust of that cock, feeling the muscle strike you deep and relentlessly, shaking you to your core.

You held on for dear life, blood splattering as it dripped from his lips and landed on your chin and cheek—and as you watched him, you swore you’d never seen anything more alluring in all your life. Growling, he would force himself down, claiming your lips, blood smearing between them. Forcing his tongue into your mouth, you tasted the essence of your own life, the copper on your tongue making you feel sick with pleasure, your mind swimming in it, your hands dropping down to the backs of his hips, your legs hiking up to feel the full power of his movements.

He thrust deeper, faster, and with more feral, primal need, his hips slamming against you wildly, making you cry out loudly, feeling your release gaining on you. Orgasm prickled at your pelvis and you breathed heavily, breaking the kiss to do so, your entire body lit with raw nerves. You gasped, and he rolled his hips hard, facilitating the both of you to fall to your demise.

“A-ah, K-Kihyun—oh, my god…”

“God will not find you hear—cum. Cum for me.”

You cried out, nearly screaming, your body clenching tightly and head falling back hard. You saw far away stars. You had never cum that hard in your entire existence, your body feeling as if it was passing into another realm. Every nerve that you had was on fire with pleasure, shaking you, fluid spurting from you and around his cock with each hard spasm of your muscles, milking him until he was a snarling mess—his orgasm hitting him in a shock of jerking thrusts, which he groaned and grunted through, his teeth bared and eyes focused on you as pleasure overtook him. You had never seen something so sexy in all of your life.

Your eyes settled on that choker, which he hadn’t taken off, and you tried to catch your breath, though you were still pulsing around him, the pleasure only slightly ebbing. You wanted to be closer to him, to absorb him into you, to become one with him in the most fatal of ways. “Please.” You whispered, reaching up to put a finger under that choker, pulling him down, “…Make me like you.”

Kihyun hesitated, but he opened his mouth wide, showing his fangs to their full extent, the needle point of them hypodermic and sharper than anything that man had ever fashioned. Your eyes widened, and you turned your head, baring your neck to him, the pulse of your veins dramatic after such an intense orgasm, your heart hammering in your throat, begging to be taken. You felt the cold of his lips—and then your world went black.

 

 

Death was an unforgiving mistress. It did not judge, nor did it condescend. It came upon man, woman and child alike. It was merciful, yet cold. Fulfilling, yet hideously cruel. It answered to no man and was brought about by no God. Death simply was. It had become you, and you it.

The vampire walked alone, the night flitting through the widows of the mausoleum, with no one at his side to bathe in it with. The candles played of skin like glass, lips like rosebuds, tainted with the blood of the innocent, dripping and coagulating as it turned to pitch. Lifting a hand, Kihyun wiped a droplet from his bottom lip, licking it from his digits, eyes rolling back as he savored the blissful taste of pheromone laden blood.

Glancing back to your body, which lay lifeless atop the stone, the vampire would hum gently to himself, pulling at the fabric of his shirt a bit, framing the perfect lines of his torso. Moving closer, he would run fingers over your cheek, touching the still pulse points, the blood no longer present, your body nothing more than a husk of what you once were.

“Soon…my dear, you will become dust…and only then will I release you—

–Into the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am here with another one! This time, it’s the fourth part of the seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much that I decided to write seven segments. Kihyun is the portrayed in this fanfiction as the ancient, cemetery dwelling, Gothic style vampire who will forever be alone in their immortality. I loved this one. Enjoy!


End file.
